Move On!
by hesparclo3424
Summary: walaupun begitu menyiksa , move on itu penting kan? . -Super Junior All Pair- Genderswitch
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Move On!**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Friendship**

**Rating : T+**

**Chap : 1 of ?**

**Cast : All SuJu member – GS for uke –**

Bulan tak lagi malu – malu menampakkan diri di gelapnya langit malam itu . Walaupun tak banyak pernak – pernik bintang yang bertabur disana , malam itu tetap terlihat indah bagi seorang gadis yang kini sedang menikmati wajah tampan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini . Benar – benar sempurna bak jelmaan malaikat . Dan matanya terpejam seketika merasakan hangatnya nafas yang menerpa leher putihnya .

"Hae~~ euuuhhh~~ Aku geli~~" ia sedikit menggelinjang ketika laki – laki bernama Lee Donghae itu mendaratkan wajahnya di leher putih gadisnya . Ia mulai mengecupnya perlahan , dengan sangat lembut .

Laki – laki itu terus menjelajahi leher putih gadis itu , dengan perlahan ia mengecupnya lalu menghisapnya , bahkan sesekali menggigitnya . Dan gadis itu? Ia hanya menikmati apa yang dilakukan laki – laki yang selama 2,5 tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya . Toh mereka juga sudah 'biasa' melakukannya . Di apartement gadis bernama Lee Hyukjae yang bisa terbilang sepi itu , tak lantas membuat Donghae sanggup menahan nafsu yang bergejolak di dadanya . Tapi tak sampai melakukan 'itu' , karena mereka sadar kalau mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah SMA tingkat terakhir .

Kita lihat pasangan yang tengah memadu kasih dan menumpahkan kerinduan ini . Ah bukan , menumpahkan nafsu tentunya . Mereka begitu menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan , walaupun sudah sering . "Lihatlah , begini saja kau sudah panas , eoh?" Donghae tersenyum melihat wajah Hyukjae yang memang sudah merona hebat .

"Hae , jangan menggodaku~" Hyukjae merajuk , ia mempoutkan bibirnya gemas dan membuat Donghae serasa ingin menerkamnya saat itu juga .

Tak tahan melihat gadis yang menggemaskan itu , Donghae segera meraih bibir Hyukjae yang bisa dibilang sekseh itu dan melumatnya . Melumat dan melumat , itu yang ia lakukan 'awal'nya . Ketika Donghae merasakan bibir Hyukjae terbuka , segera saja ia memasukkan lidahnya yang memang ingin terlepas dari mulutnya . Lidahnya mulai 'bertarung' dengan lidah di dalam sana . Dan tak lupa pula ia mengeksplorasi (?) seisi mulut Hyukjae sambil sesekali mengabsen satu - persatu gigi putihnya .

Tak hanya bibirnya yang beraksi , kini telapak tangannya mulai membuka satu – persatu kemeja seragam Hyukjae . Dan setelah itu berpindah lagi ke punggungnya mencari – cari besi kecil pengait kain yang melindungi 'benda' yang ia inginkan .

Dengan tautan bibirnya yang masuk belum terlepas , kini tangannya mulai mengusap lembut dua bukit kembar di dada Hyukjae . "Emmhh" Hyukjae mendesah ketika telapak tangan Donghae mulai meremas daging empuk yang ada di dadanya itu . Serasa melayang , kini Hyukjae memejamkan matanya semakin dalam (?) seirama dengan remasan tangan Donghae yang semakin kuat dan cepat .

"Hae~~ Kenapa kau berhenti?" Hey , bahkan gadis itu sudah ketagihan sekarang . Ia sedikit kecewa ketika Donghae melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya itu . "Bagaimana jika ini?" Donghae mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di salah satu bukit kembarnya . Ia memasukkan nipple Hyukjae ke dalam mulutnya , lalu dihisapnya pelan . "Hae~~ Hentikan~ Jangan menggodaku lagi~ euuhhh" Donghae sedikit kecewa mendnegar pemikiran Hyukjae yang berubah . Tapi persetan dengan itu , Donghae tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya . 1 menit pun terasa begitu nikmat bagi pasangan itu .

Ia melumat nipple itu semakin ganas dan membuat Hyukjae semakin memejamkan matanya . Bagaimana tidak? Gadis itu tengah dimanjakan Donghae sekarang . Ingin rasanya ia merasakan sentuhan Donghae lebih dari ini . Tapi begitu ia ingat statusnya yang masih pelajar sekarang , ia harus mengurungkan keinginannya itu . Begitu pula dengan Donghae yang semakin menjadi – jadi ketika bertemu dengan Hyukjae , apa lagi jika bertemu di apartement Hyukjae yang sepi ini . Belum lagi pakaian Hyukjae yang memang 'sedikit' memperlihatkan lekuk indah tubuhnya , membuat Donghae jadi 'lapar' setiap menatapnya . Jangankan pakaian santai , memakai seragam pun Hyukjae tetap terlihat sekseh di mata Donghae . Bagaimana tidak? Rok seragam Hyukjae hanya sebatas paha dengan panjang tak sampai 2 jengkal . Siapa yang tak menelan ludah melihat paha putih terekspos bebas begitu saja .

'drrrt'

'drrrt'

Donghae menghentikan aktivitasnya seketika merasakan getaran hebat dari saku celananya . "Yeoboseyo Eomma?" Donghae mengangkat panggilan masuk yang ternyata dari Eommanya . Dan kesempatan itu digunakan Hyukjae untuk menutup kembali kemeja seragamnya dan melarikan diri .

"..."

"Ne , aku akan pulang sekarang" Donghae memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke sakunya . "Hyukkie chagi , kau dimana?" Donghae langsung berteriak memanggil Donghae ketika Hyukjae tak ada lagi di bawah tubuhnya .

"Aku minum Hae!" teriak Hyukjae dari ruang sebelah .

"Aisshh! Dasar Eomma , mengganggu saja!" ia mengomel . Lalu mengambil tas dan jaketnya lalu keluar dari kamar Hyukjae .

"Minumlah , kau berkeringat seperti itu" Hyukjae memberikan segelas air dingin pada Donghae yang terlihat seperti 'kepanasan' .

"Gomawo chagi~" Donghae mengecup pipi mulus Hyukjae . "Pulanglah , Eommamu sudah merindukanmu" Hyukjae langsung mendorong Donghae ke pintu apartementnya .

"Mimpikan aku , ne?" Donghae memeluk Hyukjae sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae , seperti biasanya .

"Hahh ... Donghae ..." ia menghela nafasnya perlahan lalu kembali masuk ke apartementnya .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Di waktu yang sama , seorang gadis dengan hati yang berbunga – bunga tengah menghiasi kue tart sebesar 45 x 45 cm . Mulai dari cream warna putih hingga warna hijau menghiasi kue yang semula hanya dilapisi coklat kini telah terlapisi berwarna – warni cream . Dan kini senyumnya merekah ketika ia sampai pada tahap akhir . Dengan hati – hati ia mengukir nama di bidang kosong di permukaan atas kue tart itu .

'_Choi Siwon_

_19th'_

"Hahh ..." ia menghela nafas panjang , ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi ruang makan yang tampak sepi itu . "Akhirnya selesai ... Kau akan menyukainya" ia membasuh peluh yang mengalir di dahinya .

"Baru selesai , eoh? Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan pada Hyukjae dan Sungmin saja?"

"Eomma!" ia kaget melihat wanita cantik paruh baya itu tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan penuh senyuman . "Kalau aku mengajak Hyujae , pasti ia akan menghabiskan semuanya" gadis bernama Kim Kibum itu mempoutkan bibirnya . "Aigoo~~ Anak Eomma ini benar – benar jatuh cinta pada namja itu , eoh?" Jung Soo -Eomma Kibum-mencubit pipi Kibum gemas .

"Tapi ingat , kalian masih sekolah , jangan terlalu serius menanggapi semuanya . Eomma hanya tak ingin kau jatuh terlalu dalam , chagi" Jung Soo mengusap rambut Kibum dengan lembut .

"Arasseo Eomma" Kibum hanya mengangguk , ia tak ingin membantah . Karena perasaannya sendiri sudah lebih berkembang pada laki – laki bermarga Choi itu .

"Cepat mandi! Lihatlah , tubuhmu penuh cream seperti itu" Jung Soo mendorong putrinya menuju kamar mandi .

"Aaaaa ... Eomma ... Jangan menyentuh kue ku , ne? Hihihihihi" gadis itu terkikik pelan , lalu pergi meninggalkan Eommanya di ruang makan .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu mengantarku sampai rumah , kau jadi putar balik arah . Apa kau tak lelah Kyu?" kekhawatiran mulai nampak di wajah manis gadis itu . Laki – laki bermarga Cho yang kini duduk di sepeda hanya tersenyum mendengar kata – kata 'calon' gadisnya .

"Noona , kalau hanya 2 km saja tak masalah untukku ..."

"Heh?" alisnya terangkat sebelah mendengar penuturan lembut seorang Cho Kyuhyun . Ia menatap Kyu dengan tatapan apa-kau-yakin-Kyu?

"Aku tak apa , aku sudah biasa mengayuh sepeda seperti ini" lanjut Kyu .

'ciiitt'

Gadis bernama Sungmin itu spontan menoleh menuju sumber suara . Seulas senyuman terukir di bibirnya ketika mobil porsche berwarna putih itu berhenti di sampingnya .

"Eonni!" gadis manis berambut coklat panjang turun dari mobil itu dan memeluk Sungmin yang masih tersenyum . "Wah ... Ada teman Sungmin ya? Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya gadis itu ketika ia menyadari kehadiran laki – laki berambut ikal itu .

"Hyukkie , kau tak pernah menggangguku" jawab Sungmin .

"Ehem"

"Ehem" merasa di acuhkan , laki – laki itu berdehem lumayan keras agar gadis bernama Sungmin itu tak terlalu banyak bicara pada temannya itu .

"Wah , Kyu ..." Sungmin tersenyum grogi melihat Kyu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan masih-ada-aku-disini . "Gomawo Kyu , kau sudah mengantarku" Sungmin menepuk bahu Kyu perlahan , dan disambut tatapan hangat oleh sang empunya .

"Ne Noona . Besok aku akan menjemputmu pagi – pagi"

"Tak perlu , besok Sungmin akan berangkat bersamaku" Hyukjae memotong pembicaraan mereka , dan itu malah disambut deathglare oleh Sungmin yang memang berharap bisa bertemu Kyu lagi . "Ups" Hyukjae menutup mulutnya dengan jarinya karena malu .

"Hati – hati Kyu"

"Ne , Noona" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya pada Kyu yang sudah mengayuh sepedanya . Ia teurs menatap punggung Kyu dari kejauhan dan semakin tak nampak .

"Aigo – aigo , anak ini ... Malu – malu tapi mau juga" Hyukjae mencibir sahabatnya yang masih setia melihat ke arah laki – laki itu pergi .

"Ya! Eonni!" Hyukjae berteriak . "Eh , Hyukkie ... Mian . Ayo masuk" Sungmin yang tersadar langsung saja menyeret (?) Hyukjae masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang sederhana itu .

Sungmin meletakkan tasnya di kamar , ia mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air di dalamnya , lalu ia berikan pada Hyukjae yang kini sudah terduduk di kursi belajarnya . "Kau malam – malam begini kenapa keluar rumah , eoh?" tanya Sungmin .

"Aku bosan di rumah . Niat awalku , aku ingin menginap disini sampai besok . Tapi rupanya aku mengganggumu" Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya .

"Haha , kau tau kan aku bagaimana? Bukankah besok kita ikut Kibummie merayakan ulang tahun Choi Siwon?"

"Aissh , aku lupa . Hah , kalau besok mungkin Hae tak masuk sekolah" lagi – lagi Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya kesal mengingat besok adalah hari rabu , dan kebanyakan Hae tak masuk kalau hari rabu .

"Aku juga akan mengajak Kyu"

"Jeongmalyo?" Hyukjae menatap Sungmin tak percaya . Dan kini ia benar – benar percaya kalau sahabatnya itu memang sedang jatuh cinta . "Eonni , menginaplah di apartementku , aku kesepian" Hyukjae berdiri lalu memeluk Sungmin dari belakang .

"Hyukkie , kau tahu kan orangtuaku tak mengizinkanku menginap? Pulang teralu larut saja aku sudah kena marah"

"Hah , itu benar" Hyukkie melepaskan pelukannya .

"Tapi kalau kau pergi keluar malam dengan namja itu diperbolehkan? Wah , jadi orangtuamu menyukai namja itu? Sepertinya akan ada yang menjadi sepasang kekasih" Sungmin tersipu malu mendengar kata – kata Hyukjae . "Ya! Hyukkie!" Sungmin melempar buku ke arah Hyukjae .

"Eonni!" Hyukjae membalas melempar bantal ke muka Sungmin . Dan sekarang , mereka malah asyik perang bantal buku di kamar Sungmin .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Laki – laki bersurai hitam memacu langkahnya menuju lorong sepi di rumah sewa yang bisa dibilang sangat sederhana dan tak cukup besar itu . Kedua matanya seolah tenggelam bersamaan dengan senyumannya yang merekah . Langkahnya terhenti di salah satu pintu berwarna kuning kecoklatan itu .

Tangannya terangkat hendak mengetuk pintu , "Euhh Oppa ... Sudah , hentikan!" . Tangannya terhenti mendengar suara dari dalam pintu itu . "Sudah ... Hentikan ... Aku geli ..."

Tak ingin mati penasaran , laki – laki bernama Yesung itu membuka pintu yang tak terkunci itu .

'Cklek'

"Omo! Oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan disini , eoh?" gadis itu kaget melihat Yesung berdiri mematung di ambang pintu . "Mian ... Sepertinya aku mengganggumu" Yesung menutup kembali pintu itu , namun gadis itu menahannya .

"Jangan marah , dia itu ... dia ... dia Oppaku" gadis itu memeluk pinggang Yesung manja .

"Mwo? Yoona ..." laki – laki yang sedari tadi bersama Yoona di dalam itu kaget mendengar kata – kata Yoona .

"Geun Suk Oppa , bisakah kau pulang sekarang? Nanti Eomma bisa mencarimu" tangan Yoona dengan tangannya yang melingkar di lengan Yesung .

"Aisshh! Baiklah ..." Geun Suk berjalan menuju pintu keluar . "Aku akan datang lagi , chagi" bisik Geun Suk pada Yoona . Muka Yoona bersemu merah , Yesung malah membuang mukanya , tak ingin melihat dua orang itu .

"Kajja Oppa" Yoona menarik Yesung , mendudukkannya di sofa .

"Oppa ... Kau tadi sudah lama di luar?" tanya Yoona mulai gugup . "Ne , wae?" tanya Yesung singkat .

"Oppa ... Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Katakan saja" kata Yesung dingin + mulai muak , Yoona mempoutkan bibirnya kesal .

"Oppa , sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu padaku? Sudah lama kita dekat , tapi kenapa kau tak juga memintaku menjadi kekasihmu , huh?" tanya Yoona bertubi – tubi dengan nada bicara yang err ... manja! Membuat Yesung yang sedari tadi muak , jadi lebih muak .

"Menyatakan perasaanku? Untuk apa? Untuk orang sepertimu? Cih . Bermimpi saja Im Yoona ..." Yesung menghempaskan tangan Yoona kasar , lalu ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa yang tak begitu empuk itu .

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau mendekatiku? Bukahkah kau menyukaiku?" tanya Yoona sekali lagi .

"Mwo? Tapi setelah aku tahu kau serendah itu , aku jadi muak melihatmu . Jangan menemuiku lagi . Aku tahu apa yang kau butuhkan dariku . Ini , ambil semua!" Yesung mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya , lalu ia melempar uang itu tepat di wajah Yoona .

"Oppa!" Yoona berteriak kesal melihat Yesung yang pergi keluar kamarnya . Benar saja , Yesung sangat kesal melihat gadis itu bersama gadis lain dengan pakaian terbuka seperti itu . Belum lagi ada bercak – bercak tertinggal di leher dan bahu putihnya . Jadi apa benar laki – laki itu Oppanya? Aneh .

Yesung masuk mobilnya , ia memejamkan matanya sejenak . Mencoba bersyukur pada Tuhan , karena ia belum mengambil langkah lebih jauh lagi terhadap gadis bernama Yoona itu . Untung saja perasaannya masih 'sebatas' suka .

Ia mulai melajukan mobilnya perlahan , karena ia tak ingin berakhir di rumah sakit jika melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata – rata . Namun tak berapa lama , mobil itu berhenti . Entah apa yang membuatnya berhenti . Ia turun dari mobilnya , dan melihat gadis mungil tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya .

"Hey , apa yang kau lakukan malam – malam begini?" tanya Yesung sambil sedikit menggoyangkan bahunya .

"Ahjussi ... Jangan sentuh Wookie!" gadis itu menghempaskan tangan Yesung dari bahunya . "Hiks ... Hiks ..." Yesung kaget mendengar isak tangis itu masuk gendang telinganya . Merasa kasihan , Yesung meraih kedua bahu gadis bernama Wookie itu lalu memberdirikannya (?) .

"Ahjussi ..."

"Hey , aku bukan Ahjussi ... Panggil aku Yesung" Yesung mencoba menemukan manik mata gadis itu . 'Manis' batin Yesung . "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Yesung .

"Tadi ... Tadi ada Ahjussi – Ahjussi yang mengejar Wookie sampai kemari , dan Wookie tak tahu jalan pulang" Yesung tersenyum mendengar penuturan gadis yang kelewat polos ini . Ia menghapus air mata gadis itu . "Siapa namamu?" tanya Yesung dengan senyumannya yang err ... bikin pingsan!

"Kim ... hiks .. Kim Ryeowook" jawab Wookie dengan sedikit terisak .

"Baiklah Kim Ryeowook , aku antar kau pulang"

"Be ... Benarkah?" tanya Wookie dengan matanya yang sedikit berbinar , tak lagi sembap .

"Ne , kajja" Yesung menggandeng telapak tangan Wookie dan megajaknya masuk ke mobilnya .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sekolah itu terlihat begitu mewah . Sekolah yang terletak sedikit ke pinggiran kota , namun bertaraf Internasional . Lihat saja , hampir semua muridnya mengendarai mobil untuk pulang pergi ke sekolah . Tak terkecuali anak laki – laki berambut merah yang sangat terkenal dengan style nya yang paling fashionable di sekolah itu . Dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya yang kelewat mancung , ia terlihat lebih tampan .

"Wah ... Zhoumi Oppa!"

"Kya kya kya!"

"Kau keren Oppaaa!"

"Oppa! Wo Ai Ni!"

Gadis – gadis yang sedari tadi menggosip langsung menghentikan 'acara'nya begitu melihat mobil Bugatti Veyron *bener gak tulisannya* itu melintas di depan mata mereka . Dan tak lantas hal itu membuat mereka heboh berteriak – teriak tak jelas melihat laki – laki bertubuh tinggi 185 cm itu memarkirkan mobilnya .

'Tiiinnn Tiiiiinnn'

Zhoumi melepas kacamatanya begitu mendengar suara klakson yang terkesan 'marah' dari belakang mobilnya .

'Tok Tok Tok'

Zhoumi membuka kaca mobilnya begitu melihat gadis mungil berpipi tembam mengetuk – ketuk kaca mobilnya . "Wae?" tanya Zhoumi singkat sambil memakai kembali kaca mobilnya .

"Aissh , jinjja! Kau tak salah parkir Tuan Fashionista?" tanya gadis itu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya .

"Tempat parkirku di tempati orang , jadi aku parkir disini karena tempat ini kosong" jawab Zhoumi sambil bercermin pada spion mobilnya .

"Aisshh! Pindahkah mobilmu cepat!" gadis itu dengan kasarnya menarik kacamata Zhoumi agar terlepas dari hidunganya . Tapi "Omo!" gadis itu terlalu kasar menariknya hingga kacamata itu patah .

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Zhoumi membentak gadis tak sabaran itu . "Ya! Nona Galak! Kacamata itu sangat mahal walaupun aku sudah bernegoisasi!" Zhoumi merebut kacamata itu kembali . "Ganti kacamataku!"

"Mwo? Ganti? Kau saja tak mau memindahkan mobilmu" lanjut gadis itu . "Cepat minggirr!" kata gadis itu , ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya .

"Tidak , aku tak mau!" Zhoumi tetap tak mau mengalah .

'Tiinnn Tiiinnn'

"Minggiiir! atau ku tabrak mobilmu jika kau tak mau pindaaah!" tanya gadis itu dengan nada 'sedikit' mengancam .

Zhoumi menoleh ke belakang mobilnya . "Aisshh! Aku akan pindah!" Zhoumi kembali berteriak . Namun kali ini ia memilih untuk mengalah . Yang benar saja , mobil itu baru 1 bulan yang lalu dibelinya . Dan tak mungkin jika mobil itu harus berakhir dengan tidak elitnya .

"Kekekekeke~~ Kau hebat Henry Lau" kata gadis itu percaya diri sambil terkikik melihat Zhoumi memindahkan mobilnya ke tempat lain .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'krriiinnggg'

"KYAA!" suara teriakan itu terdengar setelah bel tanda pulang sekolah itu berbunyi . Benar saja , murid – murid itu memang sudah menunggu bel itu berdering . Mereka berhamburan keluar kelas bak ikan yang bebas dari jala yang gagal menjerat mereka .

"Oppa! Kau jadi ikut kan?" tnya gadis berambut hitam panjang pada anak laki – laki berwajah Asia itu .

"Ne Kibummie , aku jadi ikut" kata laki – laki itu smabil tersenyum .

"Kalau begitu , Hankyung Oppa bisa kan membeli beberapa cake untuk dimakan bersama teman – teman?" tanya gadis itu dengan tatapan ayolah-Oppa .

"Ne , baiklah . Kau dan yang lain juga harus cepat sampai tempat tujuan nanti . Aku tak mau jadi orang hilang" Hankyung mengacak rambut Kibum , lalu ia pergi ke parkiran dan berangkat membeli cake untuk teman – temannya .

'Ciitt'

Laju mobil Mercedez itu berhenti tepat di depan toko cake yang terkenal enak di kawasan itu . Ia turun dari mobilnya dan memasuki toko itu .

"Selamat datang" seorang gadis berkulit putih menyapanya . Hankyung tertegun , senyuman terukir di bibirnya melihat gadis cantik yang baru ia temui itu .

"Silahkan Anda memilih cake nya , pelayan kami akan menemani Anda" kata pemilik toko itu ramah sambil menunjuk salah satu pelayan untuk menemaninya memilih – milih cake yang begitu banyak macamnya .

"Ck" Hankyung berdecak kesal melihat pelayan yang dipilih untuk menemaninya . "Ahjumma , bolehkah orang itu saja yang menemaniku memilih kue?" tanya Hankyung pada pemilik toko . Aha! Rupanya laki – laki itu ingin agar gadis yang menyapanya di pintu masuk yang menemaninya .

"Aku?" tanya gadis itu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri . "Ani , aku tak bisa" kata gadis itu singkat .

"Kim Heechuuull ..." Ahjumma pemilik toko itu memanggil namanya dengan nada sedikit panjang .

"Ne Eonni" gadis itu melangkah lemas menghampiri laki – laki itu .

"Ya! Ahjussi! Cepat pilih cakemu . Aku tak mau lama – lama menemanimu!" kata Kim Heechul dengan ketusnya .

"Omo! Kenapa kau tak ramah seperti tadi?" Hankyung kaget mendengar kata - kata gadis yang menurutnya paling cantik seantero jagad raya itu ternyata juga galak seantero jagad raya #plak

"Kau ini cerewet sekali . Cepat pilih cakemu , aku tak punya banyak waktu!" lagi – lagi Hankyung terkena marah gadis itu .

"aku mau cake itu" Hankyung menunjuk salah satu cake berlapis keju . "Yang ini aku juga mau" lalu menunjuk cake di sampingnya . "Yang ini lagi , yang berlapis durian juga" . Kim Heechul sedikit kewalahan mengambil cake – cake itu dan meletakkan di nampan . "Ah , jangan , ganti yang durian tadi dengan strowberi itu saja"

"Ck" Heechul berdecak kesal menuruti kemauan Hankyung .

"Ganti kue yang berlapis keju itu dengan yang berlapis coklat kental itu"

"Ya! Kau jangan membuatku bingung!" Heechul yang kesal karena Hankyung yang plin – plan , langsung saja membentak Hankyung untuk kesekian kalinya .

"Baiklah – baiklah , aku sudah selesai" Hankyung menyudahi pilihannya , karena tak mau terkena 'semprot' gadis ketus itu .

Gadis itu memimpin langkah Hankyung menuju meja kasir . Ia menyerahkan nampan berisi cake itu pada pegawai kasir yang tersenyum ramah pada Hankyung .

"Semua 40000 won" kata pegawai kasir itu .

"Ini" Hankyung menyerahkan uang itu sambil sesekali melirik Kim Heechul yang masih kesal . "Kamshahamnida" Hankyung membungkukkan badan sopan pada pegawai kasir dan mengambil caku yang sudah di bungkus rapi itu .

'CUP'

Hankyung segera mempercepat jalannya keluar toko setelah mendaratkan kecupan di pipi mulus Heechul .

"Ahjussi ..." gumam Heechul lirih sambil memegang pipinya yang mulai 'merah' .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-TBC-**

**Annyeong Haseyo ^^**

**Continue or not ?**

**Review plis ^^**

**Gomawo ^^ *bow***


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Move On!**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Friendship**

**Rating : T**

**Chap : 2 of ?**

**Cast : All SuJu member – GS for uke – , and OC .**

Matahari tak lagi nampak , seakan berganti 'shift' dengan si bulan dan bintang untuk menerangi jalanan yang tak begitu ramai itu . Dua sejoli saling bertaut guna mengusir sepi di jalanan itu . Si gadis manis berjalan sembari menatap bintang di langit , merasakan betapa indahnya malam ini , mengingat 'surprise'nya untuk sang kekasih sukses tanpa hambatan .

"Waeyo?" gadis itu menoleh ke belakang setelah dirasakan tangannya tak lagi di genggam sang kekasih .

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan" laki – laki bertubuh atletis itu melangkah menghampiri gadis manis yang masih setia dengan senyumannya .

Laki – laki itu memegang kedua telapak gadis bernama Kim Kibum yang sudah mengisi hatinya lebih dari 1 tahun terakhir ini . Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kibum , tentu saja hal itu membuat Kibum jadi sangat gugup .

'Jangan cium aku sekarang Siwonnie , aku tak siap' bisik Kibum dalam hati .

'CUP'

Satu kecupan sukses mendarat di bibir manis Kibum . Ia tersenyum kaku menerima ciuman itu . "Kibummie , kita akhiri semua sampai disini"

'DEG'

Jantung Kibum serasa berhenti berdetak , hatinya retak , senyuman yang semula merekah seolah lenyap begitu saja . "Kau ... Kau bercanda kan?" Kibum mencoba tenang dan kembali tersenyum .

"Ani , aku tak bercanda . Hubungan ini , cukup sampai disini saja . Aku tak bisa melanjutkannya lagi bersamamu" jelas Siwon .

Kibum terdiam , ia benar – benar shock atas apa yang ia dengar . Padahal baru saja ia bersenang – senang bersama . Baru saja ia memberi kejutan untuk laki – laki itu , apa ada yang salah dari kejutannya tadi?

"Hah ... Baiklah Siwonnie , lakukan apapun sesukamu" sekali lagi Kibum mencoba tenang , berusaha menahan agar air matanya tak mengalir di depan laki – laki itu .

"Jaga dirimu , Kibummie" Siwon menepuk bahu Kibum , lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kibum di jalanan yang tak begitu ramai itu .

"Siwonnie ..." lirih Kibum pelan . Air matanya menetes begitu laki – laki iti pergi . Ia masih tak percaya pada apa yang ia dapati sekarang . Tak pernah masuk dalam perhitungannya , tak dikira kalau berakhir secara tiba – tiba seperti ini .

Ia berlari menerobos sepinya jalanan itu . Tak peduli akan kegelapan dan ketakutan yang menghantuinya . Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang , ia harus cepat sampai rumah dan menenangkan batinnya walaupun ini sulit . 1,5 tahun sudah semua berakhir sia – sia . Semua yang ia lakukan untuk laki – laki itu , tak berarti apa – apa . Kata – kata Siwon masih berputar di kepalanya . Bagaimana bisa laki – laki itu memutuskannya tanpa alasan yang jelas , memang apa salahnya?

'BRAK'

Pintu rumah itu terbuka begitu keras , "Eommaaaa!" ia terperosok jatuh ke lantai , tak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakitnya . Ia menangis sembari memegang dadanya yang begitu sakit .

"Chagiya! Waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis?" Jung Soo yang mendengar teriakan Kibum langsung memeluk anak gadis satu – satunya itu .

"Aku ... Sakit Eomma , sakit ..." hanya itu kata – kata yang mampu ia ucapkan untuk saat ini .

"Ada yang menyakitimu? Dimana yang sakit , eoh?" Jung Soo meneliti satu – persatu tubuh Kibum , ia takut tubuh gadis itu ada yang terluka . Namun bukan itu maksud Kibum , hatinya yang begitu sakit saat ini .

"Eomma ... hiks ..." Ia hanya menangis terisak , tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Eommanya .

"Eomma antar kau ke kamar , Eomma tak mau Appa melihatmu seperti ini" Jung Soo membantu Kibum yang lemas itu berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya . "Gantilah baju seragammu , Eomma akan menyiapkan air panas untukmu" Kibum mengangguk mendengar perintah Eommanya .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu mengantarku , Kyu"

"Lagi – lagi kau mengatakannya . Ck . Aku bosan , Noona" laki – laki berambut ikal itu berdecak kesal mendengar kata – kata yang selalu keluar dari bibir gadis bergigi kelinci bernama Lee Sungmin yang akhir – akhir ini melewatkan waktu bersamanya . "Ini sudah kewajibanku , Noona . Aku harus mengantarmu dan menjagamu" lanjut laki – laki itu , membuat Sungmin memerah tersipu malu .

"Noona , kemarilah" Kyu menarik Sungmin lebih mendekat padanya , ia menarik tangan Sungmin , lalu meletakkan telapak tangan kanan Sungmin di dadanya . "Saranghae Noona ... Bisakah kau merasakannya?" kata – kata dari Kyu itu sukses membuat Sungmin terkejut dan lebih 'merah' lagi .

"Kyu ... Apa yang kau ..."

"Jadilah yeojachinguku" lanjut Kyu singkat , namun sukses membuat seulas senyuman merekah di bibir plump Sungmin .

"Tapi Kyu , apa tidak apa – apa?" tanya Sungmin sedikit ragu .

"Percayalah padaku . Meskipun kita tak satu sekolah , percayalah padaku ... Hanya kau disini" dengan senyuman di wajah tampannya , membuat gadis itu semakin yakin akan perasaan laki – laki yang lebih muda darinya itu .

"Kau serius ingin berhubungan denganku Kyu?" Kyu hanya mengangguk penuh semangat menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin . "Tapi orangtuaku ..."

"Arra Noona ... Aku tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan" sambung Kyu tanpa mendengar kata – kata Sungmin lebih lanjut . Karena Kyu tahu kalau Sungmin memang belum diperbolehkan untuk memiliki hubungan sebelum menyelesaikan sekolahnya .

"Aku ... Aku mau Kyu" dan akhirnya setelah bernegoisasi #plak , Sungmin menerima Kyu yang sedari tadi sudah deg – degan menunggu jawaban Sungmin .

"Jeongmalyo Noona?"

"Ne , aku juga sudah lama menyukaimu"

"Gomawo Noona" Kyu menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya . Pelukan itu begitu erat , ia sangat bahagia saat ini . Tak sia – sia usahanya selama ia mendekati Sungmin .

"Kyu , aku harus masuk ke rumah . Aku takut Eomma dan Appa melihat kita" Sungmin melepas pelukannya . Untung saja Kyu tak marah , ia malah tersenyum melihat gadis yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu .

"Arra ... Jaljjayo~"

'CUP'

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening Sungmin , Sungmin tersenyum malu – malu . Ia pergi meninggalkan Kyu yang masih berdiri di samping sepedanya dengan senyumannya yang belum terlepas dari wajahnya .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Siang itu , suasana sekolah begitu riuh . Siswa – siswi bergosip sana – sini memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin selagi para guru menghadiri rapat kelulusan di ruang kepala sekolah . Tak terkecuali 3 orang yang tengah bersenda – gurau di kantin sekolah . Tawa mereka yang begitu keras membuat semua pasang mata di kantin itu menatap mereka . Ya , mereka adalah Yesung , Hankyung , dan Sungmin , yang tengah asyik menghabiskan waktu sekaligus menghabiskan makanan yang tersedia di masing – masing meja kantin .

"Dimana Zhoumi?" tanya Sungmin saat menyadari ada yang kurang dari mereka .

"Itu dia" Yesung menunjuk ke arah laki – laki yang tengah berjalan dengan percaya dirinya yang setinggi tubuhnya di antara siswa – siswi yang tengah menatapnya , jangan lupakan kacamata hitam bersembur yang selalu bertengger di hidung mancungnya itu .

"Cih . Anak itu selalu saja tebar pesona" Hankyung menyeringai melihat Zhoumi yang tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman sejuta voltnya .

"Ya! Tak bisakah kau berjalan biasa saja , eoh?" Sungmin langsung menuai protes ketika laki – laki itu duduk di sampingnya .

"Hmmm ... Kau tahu ini sebuah bakat? Ini bakat alamiahku yang terpendam" kata Zhoumi dengan percaya dirinya sembari melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Sungmin .

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya , lalu mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Zhoumi , "Micheosseoyo?" bisik Yesung pada Zhoumi .

"Aish ... Kalian ini , aneh sekali . Harusnya kalian bangga memiliki sahabat sepertiku" balas Zhoumi sambil melepas kacamatanya .

'BRAK'

Semua mata yang ada di kantin kaget mendengar suara gebrakan dari gadis yang tengah mengatur nafasnya yang terengah – engah itu .

"Hoshh ... Hoshh ... Dimana Hyukjae? Hoshh ... Hoshh ..."

"Kim Kibum ... Kau ... Kenapa terengah – engah seperti itu , eoh?" Hankyung bingung melihat Kibum yang tiba – tiba datang langsung mencari Hyukjae , dan jangan lupakan nafasnya yang tak teratur itu .

"Katakan saja dimana Hyukjae , ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengannya" lanjut Kibum .

"Dia tak masuk sekolah hari ini . Begitu pula dengan Donghae , ia juga absen"

"Aaaiishh" Kibum menyandarkan kepalanya di meja kantin , dan menenggelamkannya di antara kedua tangannya .

"Waeyo Kibummie?" tanya Sungmin bingung . Kibum hanya menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin .

"Zhoumi-ah , bukankah itu gadis yang kemarin?" Hankyung menunjuk ke arah gadis yang kini tengah berjalan bersama teman – temannya sembari mencari – cari tempat kosong di kantin .

"Ah ..." Zhoumi mengangguk , lalu tersenyum . "Lihat aku , Hyung" Ia berdiri , lalu menghampiri menghampiri gadis itu .

"Lihatlah , ia mulai lagi" kata Yesung .

Langkah gadis itu terhenti ketika melihat Zhoumi berdiri di depannya , dengan kedua tangannya yang masuk ke dalam saku celananya dan kacamata yang kembali ia pakai . Kedua teman gadis itu melongo melihat Zhoumi yang memang err ... tampan maksimal .

"Omo! Orang itu lagi" gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya , lalu membalikkan badannya hendak pergi . Namun Zhoumi menggapai bahunya dan membalikkannya . "Mau menghindar , eoh?" Zhoumi tersenyum melihat gadis itu yang masih menutup wajahnya .

"Tinggalkan Henry disini bersamaku" dengan seenak jidatnya , Zhoumi menyuruh kedua teman gadis itu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu bersamanya .

"Eh , kalian ... Kalian mau kemana?" Henry membuka wajahnya , membuat senyuman Zhoumi semakin merekah melihat ekspresi wajah polos Henry saat itu .

"Jadi , apa Nona Galak ini mau mengganti kacamata ku sekarang juga?" tanya Zhoumi langsung to the point .

"Mwo? Aku menggantinya? Hey , apa kau tak lihat aku perempuan? Kau tak bisa mengalah kepada perempuan? Tak bisakah kau bersikap sebagai laki – laki , huh! Dasar sunbae pabbo!" Henry mulai meledak , lalu berbalik meninggalkan Zhoumi .

"MWO! Sunbae pabbo? YA! Henry Lau!" Zhoumi mengejar Henry Lau . Berterima kasih lah pada kakinya yang panjang .

'SRET'

Zhoumi berhasil menggapai tangan gadis itu . Ia menarik gadis itu ,

'CUP'

Sekali lagi dengan seenak jidatnya , ia malah mencium bibir gadis itu .

"WHOAH! Lihatlah anak itu!" teriak Hankyung dari kejauhan .

"ZHOUMI-ah! Kau Hebaat!" Yesung juga ikut berteriak .

"Apa kau masih bertanya , apa aku tak bisa bersikap seperti laki – laki?" tanya Zhoumi setelah melepas ciumannya .

'PLAK'

Satu tamparan telak mendarat di pipi Zhoumi , membuat ia tersadar dari kegilaannya . Gadis itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Zhoumi yang masih memegang pipinya .

"Heoohhh ..." penonton yang melihat menghela nafas kecewa .

"Kau gila" kata Sungmin singkat saat Zhoumi kembali ke meja mereka .

"Gadis itu sangat menyebalkan" balas Zhoumi .

"Kau lebih menyebalkan" kata Kibum ikut menimpali .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**~ Hyukjae's POV ~**

Aku membuka mataku dari tidur panjangku . Setelah kemarin banyak kegiatan yang kulakukan , aku memutuskan untuk absen dari sekolah agar aku dapat beristirahat hari ini . Dan aku baru menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang juga terlelap di sampingku . Lee Donghae , laki – laki yang sudah mengisi hidupku selama 2 tahun lebih ini . Aku bahagia memilikinya , ia begitu pengertian dan begitu mencintaiku . Ia bilang , ia tak pernah memikirkan yang lain selain aku . Haruskah aku percaya? Tentu saja iya , mengingat begitu banyak yang telah kita lakukan .

Ya , Lee Donghae memang sering menemaniku menginap disini . Dan ia selalu bilang , tak baik gadis sepertiku tinggal sendiri di apartement , apalagi waktu malam hari . Benar – benar pintar mencari alasan . Eits , tapi jangan berpikir macam – macam . Donghae menginap disini hanya 'numpang' tidur saja , bukan melakukan yang 'tidak - tidak' denganku . Karena kami sadar , kalau kami saja belum lulus sekolah . Jika hal itu terjadi dan aku memiliki aegya , bagaimana kami harus menghidupinya? Tapi Donghae sudah berjanji , kalau setelah lulus sekolah nanti ia akan melamarku , agar aku terikat dengannya dan lebih mudah untuk menikah . Aku sangat menunggu saat – saat itu . Aku sangat mencintai laki – laki ini .

Aku menatap wajahnya , setiap inch lekuk wajahnya . "Hae , kau tak bangun , Hae? Ini sudah siang Hae , hampir sore malah" . Aku mengguncang tubuhnya perlahan , dan ia langsung membuka matanya perlahan juga . "Chagi , aku masih mengantuk" rajuknya manja , menggemaskan .

"Ayo makan , Hae . Aku lapar" aku membuka selimut dan beranjak dari tempat tidur .

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur , membuka kulkas dan melihat isi di dalamnya . "Ternyata tak ada apa – apa" . Aku mendengus kecewa mendapati tak satu pun bahan makanan mentah di dalam kulkas .

'Ting Tong'

"Hae , buka pintunya!" aku menyuruh Hae yang masih berjalan meraba – raba dinding dengan matanya yang tertutup itu untuk membuka pintu . Memangnya siapa yang bertamu ke apartementku siang bolong begini? Bisa gawat kalau Eomma dan Appa yang datang .

**~ Hyukjae's POV end ~**

"Hyukkiiiiee" Zhoumi yang tak melihat Donghae yang membuka pintu , langsung saja memeluknya karena mengira Hyukjae yang membukanya .

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Donghae langsung kembali ke 'alam'nya .

"Hae , kenapa kau yang membuka pintu? Dan kenapa kau disini? Mana Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin .

"Hae? Donghae? Omo" Zhoumi yang baru menyadari kalau Donghae yang sedari tadi yang ia peluk langsung melepas pelukannya .

"Hyukkie ada di dalam" jawab Donghae singkat . "Mwo? Kalian? ... Bagaimana bisa disini?" rupanya Donghae baru saja sadar kalau ada Hankyung , Yesung , Kibum , Sungmin , dan Zhoumi di hadapannya . Ia bingung harus menjawab apa , tak mungkin kan ia bilang kalau ia memang sering menginap di rumah Hyukjae?

"Ne , mana Hyukkie? Aku membutuhkannya" kali ini dewi fortuna berpihak pada Donghae , mereka tak membutuhkan penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Donghae dan langsung masuk ke dalam .

"Hyukkieeee!" teriak Kibum . "Kibummie!" Hyukjae yang mendengar teriakan Kibum langsung menghampiri Kibum dan memeluknya .

"Hyukjae ... hiks ... hiks ..." Hyukkie melepas pelukannya , ia kaget mendengar Kibum yang tiba – tiba menangis .

"Ki ... Kibum , waeyo?" ia menatap Kibum dengan penuh kebingungan . Yang benar saja , baru saja ia bangun tiba – tiba temannya sudah datang ke rumahnya , di tambah lagi Kibum yang tiba – tiba menangis .

"Omo , Hyukkie-ah , kau apa kan Kibummie?" tanya Yesung yang sedari tadi diam ketika melihat Kibum menangis .

"Hyukkie , kenapa Kibummie menangis?" Sungmin yang datang juga langsung menarik Kibum dari pelukan Hyukjae . Hyukjae melongo melihat mereka yang tiba – tiba menyalahkannya .

"Duduk , duduk , duduk" Donghae menghempaskan tubuh Yesung , Hankyung , Zhoumi secara bergantian ke sofa dengan keadaannya yang ternyata masih setengah sadar .

"Ada ... hiks ... yang ingin ku ceritakan ... hiks" semua yang ada disana seakan melebarkan indera pendengarannya agar dapat mendengar cerita Kibum lebih jelas . Posisi duduk mereka pun berubah sedikit lebih maju dan semua mata memandang Kibum .\

"Oke , ceritakan" kata Yesung singkat .

"Siwonnie ... Dia ... Memutuskanku semalam"

"MWO?" teriak mereka bersamaan . Benar – benar mengejutkan!

"Bagaimana bisa laki – laki itu memutuskanmu? Tidak tahu diri sekali . Ck" Hankyung berdecak kesal . Karena ia tahu apa yang selama ini Kibum lakukan untuk Siwon itu .

"Bukankah kemarin kita masih bersenang – senang? Ini gila" kali ini Zhoumi ikut menimpali .

"Apa alasannya?" tanya Hyukjae .

"Dia tak menyebutkan alasan yang jelas , dia hanya bilang tak bisa lagi bersamaku . Hyukkie ... huweee" Kibum kembali memeluk Hyukjae dan tangisnya kembali pecah .

"Kau ini , kenapa kau mau di putuskan begitu saja , eoh?" tiba – tiba saja Hyukjae langsung emosi seakan ingin menghajar laki – laki bersama Siwon itu .

"Apa tanggapanmu , Hyung?" tanya Donghae pada Yesung yang sedari tadi diam tak menanggapi .

"Aku? Hmm ... Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana Siwon ke depannya . Aku ingin lihat apa yang ia lakukan nanti" kata Yesung dengan seringaiannya yang gagal .

"Ah ..." Donghae mengangguk pertanda mengerti .

"Hiks ... Hiks" Semua menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Sungmin yang menundukkan kepalanya , ia menangis .

"Minnie , waeyo?" Hankyung mengusap punggung Sungmin lembut . Hal ini membuat mereka terkejut , karena tiba – tiba saja gadis itu menangis .

"Kenapa ... Kenapa Kibummie harus putus? Kenapa kesedihan ini terjadi di saat aku sedang bahagia seperti ini? Hiks ..." kata Sungmin yang masih terisak .

"Apa maksudmu?" Kibum menghampiri Sungmin dan berdiri di hadapan Sungmin .

"Semalam , seusai dari acara bersama Siwonnie , Cho Kyuhyun memintaku menjadi yeojachingunya , dan aku menerimanya . Kenapa di saat aku berbahagia kau malah menderita? Apa aku harus memutuskan Kyu juga?" Kibum menekuk lututnya agar dapat menyamai tingginya dengan Sungmin . Ia hapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi chubby Sungmin .

"Minnie-ah , sudah saatnya kau bahagia . Kau tak perlu merasakan apa yang ku rasakan . Aku tahu kita sahabat , tapi aku tak mau sahabatku ikut menderita karenaku" Kibum memeluk Sungmin , diikuti Hyukjae yang memeluk Sungmin juga . "Kalian harus kuat , ne?" kata Hyukjae lirih . Sementara 4 laki – laki tadi? Hanya menatap mereka dengan penuh senyuman .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Laki – laki itu mengemudi dengan kecepatan penuh serasa merajai jalan raya yang sepi itu . Bayangan akan sahabat – sahabatnya di apartement Hyukjae tadi berputar di kepalanya . Betapa ia juga ikut merasakan yang sahabatnya itu rasakan .

'Ciiiittt'

Dengan kasarnya rem mobil itu terinjak . Laju mobilnya terhenti begitu saja melihat gadis cantik bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit putih bersih tengah berjalan kaki menyusuri kegelapan malam itu .

Laki – laki bernama Hankyung itu memundurkan mobilnya menyamakan lajunya dengan laju gadis itu .

"Hey!" teriak Hankyung pada gadis yang memang sengaja mengacuhkan panggilan itu .

"YA! Kim Heechul!" Bingo! Gadis itu langsung menoleh begitu di panggil namanya .

"YA! Siapa kau berani memanggilku seperti itu , huh? Kau tak punya sopan santun?" balas Kim Heechul dengan galaknya .

"Aigoo~" Hankyung keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri gadis itu . "Aigoo~ Kau marah – marah pun , kecantikanmu tak akan berkurang" kata Hankyung sambil mengacak rambut Heechul .

"Micheosseoyo?" tanya Heechul singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan Hankyung .

"Kim Heechul! Kumohon beri aku kesempatan untuk mengenalmu!" teriakan Hankyung itu membuat Kim Heechul membalikkan badannya dan menghampiri Hankyung yang tengah tersenyum melihat Heechul kembali .

"Apa maumu? Tak puas setelah membuatku malu?" tanya Heechul dengan wajah kesalnya .

"Kajja" Hankyung langsung menarik Heechul dan memasukkan Heechul ke mobilnya .

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan! Ya! Ya! YA!" Hankyung tersenyum menyeringai tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Heechul .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kau baru pulang chagi? Dari mana saja?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu pada anak laki – lakinya yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu .

"Aigoo~ Sungie ... Sudah berapa kali Eomma katakan , kau harus ganti baju dulu sebelum bermain . Lihatlah seragammu , kotor terkena keringatmu" kata Eomma Yesung sekali lagi sambil meletakkan tabloid di meja .

"Eomma ... Aku sudah dewasa" respon Yesung singkat .

"Masih perlu di peringatkan itu kah yang kau bilang dewasa?" Yesung mengangguk setuju mendengar kata – kata Eommanya .

"Aigoo~~ Eomma tak marah kalau kau harus menjadi bayi kecil Eomma , Chagi~" sang Eomma mengecup kening Yesung lembut . "Eomma , aku sudah dewasa" kata Yesung lagi .

"Omo! Ini tabloid Eomma?" Yesung mengambil tabloid yang ada di meja dan melihatnya dengan seksama .

"Waeyo Chagi?" tanya Eomma Yesung heran .

"Gadis ini ..." Yesung mengerutkan dahinya mengingat – ingat orang yang ada di cover tabloid itu . "Kim Ryeowook ..." lanjut Yesung .

"Bingo!" kata Eomma Yesung lebih singkat .

"Mwo? Eomma mengenalnya?" tanya Yesung pada Eommanya yang tengah tersenyum .

"Tentu saja , dia anak teman Eomma" kata Eomma Yesung . "Kau juga mengenalnya? Dia ini model yang sangat manis . Eomma menyukainya" Yesung cengo melihat Eommanya yang tengah tersenyum – senyum sendiri .

"Sudah , kau mandi sana! Eomma tak suka bau keringatmu ini" Jung So Min -Eomma Yesung- beranjak dari sofa dan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih menatap tabloid itu .

"Kim Ryeowook ..." Yesung tersenyum menyeringai pada tabloid itu .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-TBC-**

**Annyeong Haseyo ^^**

**Cukup sekian untuk chap ini ... Gimana nih menurut readers?**

**Karena FF ini murni karangan saya , maka dari itu harap tinggalkan komentar readers tentang cerita ini ^^**

**Gomapseumnida ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Move On!**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Friendship**

**Rating : T maybe M**

**Chap : 3 of ?**

**Cast : All SuJu member – GS for uke – , and OC .**

Pertemuan tak di sengaja . Itu lah yang membuat laki – laki itu kini tengah berpikir tentang pertemuannya dengan gadis cantik berkulit putih mulus bertubuh tinggi bak seorang model yang selalu berjalan dengan anggunnya di atas catwalk . Parasnya yang begitu cantik alami terus melintas di benaknya , membuatnya tak jarang melamunkan gadis itu . Mencoba menghubungkan antara semua itu dengan yang namanya 'jodoh' . Apa benar ia berjodoh dengan gadis itu?

**~ Hankyung's POV ~**

Sudah dua kali aku bertemu dengan gadis cantik bernama Kim Heechul itu . Mulai dari pertama bertemu di tempatnya bekerja , sampai malam itu di jalanan . Entah kenapa aku begitu penasaran mengenai gadis itu . Ingin sekali aku mendekatinya , tapi mengingat sifatnya yang sangat sensitif *bilang aja galak* itu membuatku was – was untuk mendekatinya . Tapi sejauh ini , langkah awalku untuk mengenalnya sudah berhasil . Meskipun harus membuatnya malu di toko kue waktu itu . kkkk~~

"Hyung!"

"Hyuuung!"

"Omo!" aku tersentak kaget mendengar suara laki – laki di sampingku itu memanggilku . Ia menyadarkanku dari lamunanku , yang entah sudah berapa jam pelajaran yang kulewati hari ini . Aku benar – benar senang meskipun hanya melamunkannya saja . Benar – benar jelmaan malaikat .

"Hyung , apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya laki – laki itu -Yesung- padaku yang masih menopangkan daguku .

"Kau pernah bertemu malaikat?"

"Mwo?" Ya Tuhan , apa yang ku ucapkan? Kenapa aku jadi ngaco begini? Aisshh

"Ani" Aku menggeleng – gelengkan kepalaku , aku tak mau kalau sampai Yesung tahu aku sedang menyukai seseorang . Bisa – bisa ia tertawa nantinya .

"Kau tadi menyebut malaikat kan Hyung?" Aish , benar saja , anak ini mulai menegasiku .

"Ani , sudah lupakan saja" Aku beranjak dari bangkuku bermaksud pergi , namun Yesung menahan lenganku hingga aku terhenti .

"Tunggu aku Hyung" aku swetdrop ria mendengar kata – katanya . Hampir saja , ku kira ia menanyakan soal gadis itu lagi .

Aku menyusuri halaman sekolahku bersama Yesung , di susul Donghae dan Hyukjae yang tiba – tiba mengekor di belakangku . Aku heran kepada mereka berdua itu , apa tak bosan setiap hari bertemu dan pacaran seperti itu?

"Annyeong" aku tersenyum melihat gadis bergigi kelinci itu menyapaku , ternyata ia sudah menungguku di parkiran bersama Zhoumi .

"Jadi kita ke rumah Kibummie sekarang?" tanya Hyukjae tiba – tiba .

Astaga , aku lupa kalau hari ini kami akan menjenguk Kibummie . Kibummie sudah hampir seminggu ini tak masuk sekolah sejak insiden putusnya dengan Siwon waktu itu . Malang sekali gadis itu sampai diputuskan Siwon karena masalah yang tak begitu jelas . Aku benar – benar ingin membunuh laki – laki itu , aku tak tega melihat sahabatku itu terus menangisi laki – laki tak berguna itu . Kalau saja Kibummie tak melarang , pasti aku dan yang lain sudah membunuhnya .

"Kajja" Zhoumi langsung menarikku masuk ke mobilku . Ya , Yesung , Zhoumi , dan Sungmin ikut mobilku . Sementara fishy couple itu hanya ingin berdua saja tanpa ada yang mengganggu .

"Kalian menjenguk Kibummie tanpa membawa sesuatu untuknya?" entah kenapa tiba – tiba muncul pertanyaan seperti ini di kepalaku .

"Boleh , kita beli kue di dekat rumah Kibummie saja"

"Andwae!" mereka semua menatapku heran seketika mendengarku berteriak . Ya Tuhan , kenapa aku jadi aneh begini? Aissh , memalukan .

"Waeyo Hyung?" tanya Zhoumi heran .

"Aku tahu toko kue yang enak" aku membanting stir mobilku menuju toko kue tempat malaikatku itu bekerja . Dan untung saja mereka tak banyak tanya , hanya menurut saja .

Tak jauh dari sekolah , aku segera memarkirkan mobilku di depan toko kue itu . Aku mendahului teman – teman yang lain untuk masuk ke dalam . Memasang senyum terbaikku ketika menginjakkan kaki di pintu toko itu .

"Selamat datang di toko kue kami" senyumku hilang seketika melihat orang yang berbeda yang menyambut customer di pintu masuk .

"Hyung , kenapa kau berhenti?" Yesung menyenggol tubuhku yang berhenti di ambang pintu .

"Ah ne , mian" aku memasuki toko kue itu , melihat ke seluruh sudut toko mencari keberadaan malaikatku itu .

"Oppa , kau mau kue apa?

"Ne?" aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku ketika Sungmin menanyakan kue yang hendak ku beli . Aku kan kemari hanya ingin bertemu gadis itu .

"Pilih saja yang enak , biar aku yang membayarnya" kataku santai .

Aku meninggalkan Yesung , Zhoumi , dan Sungmin yang masih sibuk memilih kue ke meja kasir . Aku bertemu Ahjumma pemilik toko , ia tersenyum melihatku . "Anda mencari seseorang?" tanyanya . Bagaimana orang ini bisa tahu? Aneh sekali .

"Ne , aku mencari pegawai Anda , Kim Heechul" jawabku sedikit gugup .

"Kim Heechul , dia sudah mengundurkan diri dari toko kue ini . Ia bilang , ia diterima bekerja di salah satu rumah keluarga pengusaha terkenal yang kebetulan mencari asisten untuk mengurus rumahnya"

"Eh , jeongmalyo?" aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya . Aishh , kenapa secepat itu ia pergi? Bagaimana kabarku nanti?

"Boleh aku bertanya? Apa Anda tahu dimana tempatnya sekolah atau kuliah mungkin?" tanyaku to the point . Aku harus menemukannya .

"Mianhae , tapi dia tak melanjutkan kuliah . Dia lulusan tahun lalu . Orangtuanya sudah tiada , dia hanya tinggal bersama kedua dongsaengnya yang masih sekolah dasar . Jadi ia tak melanjutkan ke bangku kuliah karena ia harus membiayai sekolah kedua dongsaengnya" seperti di hantam batu besar , aku semakin tak percaya saja mendengar penjelasan Ahjumma pemilik toko tentang kehidupan Kim Heechul itu . Karena yang selalu ada di pikiranku , ia hidup bak seorang putri di negeri dongeng . Tak kusangka jika ia harus membanting tulang seperti ini .

"Jadi , apa Anda tahu dimana rumahnya? Waktu itu aku pernah mengantarnya , tapi ia minta diturunkan di tepi jalan besar" kataku terus terang , mengingat ketika aku mengantarnya pulang malam itu , ia memintaku berhenti bukan di perumahan atau daerah rumahnya , melainkan di jalan besar yang lumayan ramai . Memang , jika ku perhatikan orang – orang yang berlalu – lalang malam itu , bukan seperti kalangan berada sepertiku atau yang lainnya .

"Mungkin kau bisa mencarinya di daerah sana , cukup banyak yang mengenalnya"

"Ah ne , Ahjumma . Jeongmal gamsahamnida" aku membungkukkan badanku sopan . Ahjumma ini sangat membantuku mencari informasi tentang malaikatku itu .

"Ini Hyung , bayar semuanya" tiba – tiba Zhoumi datang dan meletakkan kue – kue yang siap di bayar itu . Jadi serius aku yang harus membayar semuanya? Aigoo~ mereka ini , mentang – mentang aku yang membayar , mereka jadi memilih sesuka hati mereka dan sebanyak ini? Astaga :-o

"Ini , ambil saja kembaliannya . Gamsahamnida" aku membungkukkan badanku sopan , lalu pergi keluar dari toko membawa kue yang sudah di bungkus , di ikuti 3 sahabatku di belakangku .

Dan mulai sekarang , aku janji akan mencari gadis itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam keluargaku suatu hari nanti . Aku janji ^^

**~ Hankyung's POV end ~**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kibummie , gwenchana? Kau sudah lebih baik kan?" tanya gadis bergummy smile itu pada sahabatnya yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya .

"Ne , Hyukkie-ah , kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku" gadis bernama Kim Kibum itu berusaha mendudukkan dengan bersandar di sandaran tempat tidurnya .

"Kau tidur saja , jangan bangun kalau tak kuat" kali ini Donghae yang terlihat begitu khawatir pada Kibum .

"Gwenchana , kalian tenang saja . Oh iya , dimana yang lainnya?" tanya Kibum sembari menengok – nengok ke belakang Hyukjae .

"Ah benar , dimana yang lainnya Hae?" tanya Hyukjae pada Donghae yang hanya menggeleng – geleng saja .

"Kami disini ..." kata Sungmin dengan semangat . Sungmin , Hankyung , Yesung , dan Zhoumi langsung masuk dan duduk di tepian tempat tidur Kibum .

"Jadi kau masih sakit? Apa yang membuatmu sampai seperti ini?" tanya Hankyung langsung to the point . Ia juga sedikit kesal melihat Kibum yang semakin sakit gara – gara laki – laki bernama Siwon itu .

"Aku hanya terlalu lelah saja**" **jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum , namun terlihat sangat dipaksakan .

"Kau lelah memikirkan laki – laki tak berguna itu?" kini Yesung ikut menimpali . Yesung juga terlihat kesal melihat Kibum yang tak kunjung lebih baik .

"Hey Kim Kibum , ini bukan akhir dari segalanya . Justru ini awal dari segalanya , awal dari kehidupanmu yang baru . Kau harus berubah , kau harus bangkit , kau harus bisa move on . Aku percaya kau bisa" kata Zhoumi sembari menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua pipi Kibum .

"Benar , kau harus bisa move on! Kau tak malu jika Siwon itu bisa bangkit sementara kau masih terpuruk seperti ini?" kata Hyukjae sambil menyingkirkan kedua telapak tangan Zhoumi dari pipi Kibum .

Kibum menggeleng pelan , tak dapat membalas perkataan sahabatnya itu . "Semua ini karenanya" kata Kibum singkat .

_**Flashback on ...**_

"Hati – hati chagi-ah , jangan kebanyakan melamun di kelas"

'CUP' laki – laki itu mengecup kening anak gadisnya sebelum turun dari mobilnya .

"Gomawo Appa" gadis itu tersenyum lalu turun dari mobil Appanya .

"Hmm ... Dimana Sungmin? Dia bilang akan menungguku disini" gadis itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal mendapati sahabatnya tak kunjung datang sesuai waktu yang di janjikan .

'Omona! Namja itu!' gadis itu membalikkan badannya melihat seorang laki – laki bertubuh tinggi bertubuh atletis keluar dari mobilnya sambil tersenyum . Namun karena rasa penasarannya lebih besar , ia lebih memilih kembali pada posisi semula dengan melihat laki – laki itu .

'Tes Tes'

Cairan bening menetes mulai membasahi wajah cantiknya . "Siwonnie ..." gumamnya lirih . Apa yang membuatnya menangis?

Ya , ia melihat laki – laki itu mencium bibir gadis yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya . Gadis itu Tiffany , teman sekelas mereka sendiri , yang juga merupakan 'mantan' teman baik Kibum dulu . Memang , dulu Kibum sempat mendengar kalau Tiffany sangat menyukai Siwon dan dekat dengan Siwon juga . Tapi karena rasa percayanya pada Siwon begitu besar , akhirnya ia hanya menampis kabar tersebut , menganggapnya hanya angin lalu . Namun waktu yang membuktikan semuanya , seperti desas – desus yang beredar , kini ia melihat Siwon bersama Tiffany dengan mata kepalanya sendiri .

"Siwonnie ... hiks ... wae? ... hiks" ia terus bergumam lirih sembari melihat pemandangan 'indah' yang ada di hadapannya .

Tak kuat lagi , ia segera berlari meninggalkan sekolahnya . Entah kemana ia akan pergi hari itu , yang pasti ia tak akan pulang ke rumah .

Air matanya terus menggenangi wajah cantiknya . Peduli setan pada tatapan aneh semua pasang mata yang melihatnya di jalan . Ia terus berlari tanpa arah , hingga tanpa ia sadari ...

'Ciiitt'

'BRAK'

Tubuhnya terserempet motor yang tengah melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata – rata . Ia terpental ke trotoar sekitar , hingga semua yang ada disana datang untuk menolongnya . Darah mengalir dari lututnya , luka memar tercetak di tangan dan kakinya . Namun rasa sakit di dadanya lebih terasa daripada luka memarnya . Ia masih menangis dan membuat semua orang yang ada disana salah pengertian hingga membawanya ke rumah sakit .

_Di rumah sakit ..._

"Chagi-ah? Kenapa kau bisa begini , huh? Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali?" raut wajah khawatir terlihat jelas di wajah cantik wanita paruh baya itu .

"Eomma ... huwee" Kibum terus menangis tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Eommanya .

"Kenapa kau bisa terserempet begini , huh? Jadi mana yang sakit? Kakimu yang sakit? Atau tanganmu" ternyata sang Eomma juga ikut salah perngertian , mengira fisik Kibum yang terluka itu lah yang sakit .

"Tak ada luka yang terlalu serius , cukup istirahat di rumah saja dan diberi obat penghilang rasa nyeri" kata Ulsanim yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka .

"Ne , gamsahamnida Ulsanim" Jung Soo membungkukkan badan sebelum Ulsanim itu pergi keluar ruangan ICU .

Air mata Jung Soo -Eomma Kibum- menetes melihat Kibum yang terus memegang dadanya yang tengah sakit dan menangis terisak . "Chagi , kau ..." kata – kata Jung Soo terputus , ia segera memeluk putrinya yang masih menangis hebat itu .

"Eomma ... Sakit ... hiks ..." raung Kibum .

_**Flashback end ...**_

"Kibummie , jadi ... kau ..." Hyukjae menatap Kibum tak percaya dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca – kaca .

"Hiks ... Kenapa aku sama sekali tak tahu mengenai hal ini? Aku sangat dekat dengan Kibummie , bahkan aku juga sekelas dengannya . Apa aku terlalu memikirkan hubunganku dengan Kyu? Apa aku terlalu memikirkan kebahagiaanku sampai – sampai aku tak memperdulikan Kibummie yang menderita seperti ini?" semua menoleh ke sumber suara dan lagi – lagi mereka mendapati Sungmin yang menangis menyalahkan dirinya sendiri seperti di apartement Hyukjae waktu itu .

"Minnie , kau tak salah . Ini murni kesalahanku dan Siwonnie . Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri . Kau berhak bahagia bersama Kyuhyun" Kibum memeluk Sungmin yang terisak .

"Tapi Bummie , kau menderita . Bagaimana bisa aku bersenang – senang di atas penderitaanmu? Bukankah kau bilang kita sahabat?" tanya Sungmin dengan tegas .

"Minnie , kita memang sahabat , sahabat selamanya . Tapi aku tak mau sahabatku ini ikut menderita . Sekarang kau sudah menemukan bahagiamu , dan itu pantang untuk di sia – siakan" Kibum menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sungmin , dan ia memeluknya .

"Kibummie , berjanjilah kepada kami kalau kau akan lebih terbuka kepada kami . Kami tak ingin kau merasakan semua sendiri . Kita sahabat , kan?" kata Hankyung sembari berdiri dan menghapus air mata yang juga mengalir di pipi Kibum .

"Berjanjilah" Kini Yesung yang berdiri dan memeluk Kibum , diikuti teman – teman yang lainnya .

"Ahjumma senang melihat kalian seperti ini , begitu rukun . Terima kasih karena kalian telah menyayangi Kibummie" Jung Soo yang sedari melihat mereka dari ambang pintu itu pun langsung masuk ke kamar Kibum dan tersenyum melihat mereka . "Kalian harus ingat , kalian ini masih pelajar , dan diharuskan untuk lebih fokus pada masa depan kalian . Jika kalian menjalin hubungan , jangan terlalu serius" lanjut Jung Soo .

"Arasseo" mereka mengangguk mengerti terhadap penjelasan Jung Soo . Memang , selama ini Jung Soo menjadi 'penasehat' mereka selama mereka berteman dengan Kibummie . Mereka juga menganggap Jung Soo seperti sahabat mereka sendiri , bahkan sudah seperti orangtua sendiri .

"Jadi kalian akan menginap disini?" mereka tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Jung Soo yang lebih terkesan mengusir secara halus .

"Ah ne , Ahjumma . Kami pamit" Hyukjae membungkukkan badannya sopan , diikuti teman – teman yang lain .

"Kau harus istirahat . Awas saja kalau memikirkan kuda itu lagi" kata Yesung sedikit kesal .

"Kalau dia macam – macam lagi , kau harus menghubungiku" kali ini Zhoumi ikut bicara .

"Jaga dirimu baik – baik" kata Hankyung bijaksana .

"Chingudeul , gomawoyo . Hati – hatilah di jalan" Kibum tersenyum menatap kepergian teman – temannya . Tak dapat di pungkiri kalau ia sudah sedikit lebih baik karena kunjungan khusus dari teman – temannya itu .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bulan sudah mulai lelah untuk terjaga memberi cahaya bagi malam yang gelap itu . Bintang sepertinya enggan untuk membagikan sinarnya kepada seluruh alam semesta . Dan hati laki – laki itu gelap , namun tak segelap malam yang ia lewati dengan telinga dan mata 'tertutup' . Ia tak mau mendengar suara di sekitarnya . Keadaan yang begitu menyiksanya , begitu ingin di hindarinya .

Ia menangis dalam diam , tak berminat mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun untuk saat ini . Telinganya ia tutup rapat , walaupun itu percuma karena ia masih mendengar semua itu .

"Eomma , hiks ... kenapa kau pergi lagi? Kenapa kau hiks ... meninggalkan kami lagi? Hiks ..." hatinya miris mendengar suara adiknya yang terisak bertanya pada Eommanya .

"Wae? Eomma harus pergi malam ini juga!" balas sang Eomma dengan kasarnya .

"Tak bisakah Eomma menemani kami? Setiap hari kami hidup tanpa perhatian Eomma . Meskipun Eomma juga tinggal disini , apa pernah Eomma melewakan waktu bersama kami? Kami sangat merindukan Eomma" sekali lagi , hatinya semakin miris mendengar penuturan adiknya yang begitu polos . Betapa ia juga ingin menyampaikan semua yang ada di pikirannya pada sang Eomma . Tapi melihat situasi saat ini , ia mengurungkan niatnya .

"Kalau Eomma tak pergi , bagaimana Eomma bisa menghidupi kalian , eoh? Kalian tak bisa lihat kalau hidup kita tak seperti hidup Appa kalian yang kini hidup bersenang – senang bersama wanita lain , eoh!"

Laki – laki itu , sebut saja Lee Donghae , begitu tertohok mendengar ucapan Eommanya . Tangannya mengepal , ingin sekali ia keluar dari kamarnya dan membalas kata – kata Eommanya . Namun sekali lagi , ia mengurungkan niatnya , karena ia begitu marah kepada Eommanya .

"Tapi Appa tak pernah meninggalkan kami sendiri" kata adik Donghae .

"Jangan pernah sekalipun kalian membicarakan kebaikan orang itu! Aku begitu membencinya yang tiba – tiba pergi meninggalkan keluarganya bersama wanita lain" sang Eomma menurunkan nada bicaranya .

"Kami hanya ingin makan malam bersama Eomma , menikmati dongeng sebelum tidur seperti anak – anak lainnya" kini si bungsu ikut bebicara .

"Simpan saja mimpi kalian itu di dalam kotak , lalu buang jauh – jauh , karena semua itu tak akan terjadi" kata Eomma Donghae , lalu beranjak pergi .

Donghae tak tahan mendengar kata – kata Eommanya yang semakin menyakitinya dan adik – adiknya . "Hiks ... Hiks ... Hyung ..." adik kecil Donghae , Lee Donghwa berlari memeluk Donghae yang keluar dari kamarnya . Donghae tersenyum lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Donghwa . "Taeminnie , jaga dongsaengmu baik – baik" kata Donghae pada adik perempuannya yang masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di lututnya .

"Oppa kau mau kemana? Kau akan pergi juga?" tanya Taemin lirih .

"Ne Taeminnie , Oppa ada urusan . Ajak Donghwa tidur" setelah kata – kata itu terucap , Donghae segera pergi meninggalkan rumahnya . Entah kemana ia harus pergi malam itu .

**~ Donghae's POV ~**

Aku menyusuri gelapnya malam , melangkahkan kakiku tanpa tujuan . Entah apa yang harus ku lakukan , kepalaku rasanya ingin meledak . Aku tak tahan menanggung semua beban ini , keadaan yang seharusnya tak ku terima . Begitu mengiris , bagaimana bisa orangtuaku seperti itu . Rasanya kami tak ada di kehidupan mereka . Lalu untuk apa kami di lahirkan?

Aku selalu iri setiap melihat semua sahabatku yang bisa tertawa bersama keluarga sempurna mereka . Mungkin hanya aku yang merasakan nasib yang begitu malang ini . Untung saja masih ada Eunhyuk yang setia menemaniku .

"Eunhyuk! Ya! Aku harus kesana . Ia selalu bisa menghiburku" aku mengemudikan mobilku ke apartement mewah Eunhyuk . Pikiranku kacau sekarang , aku butuh seseorang yang bisa menenangkanku .

'BRAK'

Aku menutup pintu mobilku dengan kasar , aku langsung berlari masuk ke gedung mewah bertingkat itu . Aku berhenti di salah satu pintu apartement , pintu Eunhyuk . Aku menekan kode untuk membuka pintu itu . Jangan heran , Eunhyuk sendiri yang memberitahuku kode rahasianya .

"Aigoo~~ Kenapa kau tidur disini Chagi?" aku meneguk ludah melihat Eunhyuk yang tertidur di sofa ruang tamu dengan baju malam yang bisa di bilang err ... seksi , belum lagi tv yang masih menyala .

Aku mengangkat tubuhnya dan memindahkannya ke kamar . Perlahan , aku merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya yang sangat besar itu . Ku amati wajah manisnya , meneliti setiap inti wajahnya yang begitu rupawan . Anak ini benar – benar manis , cantik pula , secantik hatinya . Ia gadis yang sangat baik , mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja . Aku sangat mencintainya , tanpa alasan apapun .

Ku sibakkan surai pirang lembut yang menutup dahinya , ku kecup lembut keningnya . "Eunhyuk-ah , mianhae" aku mengecup bibir kissablenya , aku tak bisa melihatnya yang begitu menggoda seperti ini . Aku melumatnya perlahan , aku tak mau kalau sampai ia terbangun . Dan tanganku , tak bisa diam begitu saja melihatnya seperti ini . Kedua tanganku ini mulai beraksi menyibakkan bajunya hingga bahu putihnya yang sangat halus itu terbuka . Aku melepaskan ciumanku , tak mau buang – buang waktu lagi , aku segera melepas semua bajunya . Aku tersenyum melihat lekuk indah tubuhnya yang begitu indah itu . Segera saja ku raih bibirnya , ku lumat perlahan . Dengan kedua telapak tanganku yang meremas kedua bukit indah di dada Eunhyuk . Aku gila karenanya .

Kurasakan ia menggeliat , kulihat ia mengerjapkan matanya , membukanya perlahan . Aku kebingungan , segera saja ku ambil sapu tangan yang ada di saku ku , dan ku bekap mulutnya hingga ia tak sadarkan diri . Ya , sapu tanganku berisi obat bius yang selalu ku bawa setiap hari . "Eunhyuk-ah , jeongmal mianhae . Aku sangat mencintaimu , dan aku membutuhkanmu . Aku sedang kacau sekarang . Kumohon bantu aku melepaskan semua penatku malam ini" lirihku pelan sembari membelai wajahnya yang putih .

**~ Donghae's POV end ~**

1 jam sudah Donghae menikmati tubuh indah kekasihnya itu . Kini ia juga lelah , segeralah ia mengeluarkan juniornya yang masih berada di daerah sakral Eunhyuk di bawah sana . Buru – buru ia memakai semua bajunya , dan menyelimuti tubuh Eunhyuk dengan selimut di tempat tidur itu , lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur Eunhyuk . Namun ketika ia sampai di depan pintu kamar Eunhyuk , ia berbalik dan kembali menatap wajah manis kekasihnya .

"Tidur yang nyenyak Chagi-ah , mianhae"

'CUP' Donghae mengecup kening Eunhyuk dan pergi begitu saja .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-TBC-**

**Annyeong readers semuanya *tebar kolor Hyukjae***

**Akhirnya saya kembali lagi dengan FF ini di chap ketiga . Untuk pairingnya sengaja saya pisahkan jadi gak lengkap semua jd satu pair kayak d chap2 sebelumnya . Saya acak semua , hehe . Untuk pair yang belum ada di chap ini , aku masukin di chap depan :)**

**Gomawo untuk yang udah read + review ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Move On!**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Friendship**

**Rating : T **

**Chap : 4 of ?**

**Cast : All SuJu member – GS for uke – , and OC .**

**~ Yesung's POV ~**

"Eomma , kau yakin ini alamatnya?" gumamku saat membaca pesan dari Eommaku yang masuk ke ponselku . Aku mengerutkan dahiku , sepertinya ini bukan tempatku mengantarnya malam itu . Jadi siapa yang salah? Yang Eomma berikan atau alamat yang waktu itu?

Ya , hari ini aku memutuskan untuk mencari tempat tinggal gadis yang saaaaaangat manis itu , Kim Ryeowook . Mumpung hari ini tak ada pelajaran , jadi aku bolos saja . Aku bertanya pada Eomma tentang tempat tinggal gadis itu , bukankah Eomma teman Eomma Ryeowook? Kkkk~ Kau cerdas Yesungie~

Tanpa banyak berpikir , aku langsung melajukan mobilku menuju alamat dari Eomma tadi . Ya , tak jauh lah dari rumahku ternyata . Bukankah semakin mudah untuk mendekatinya? Kkkkk~~

Cukup 5 menit saja , aku sudah sampai di alamat tujuan . Dan ... Hey , bukankah dia model? Artis kan? Kenapa rumahnya biasa saja? Tak seperti rumahku , berbeda dari bayanganku ... Bukan maksudku untuk sombong atau menghinanya . Hanya saja ... terlihat sederhana .

Aku melepas kacamata hitamku dan turun dari mobilku . Benar , ini bukan alamat ketika aku mengantarnya malam itu . Aku jadi curiga .

Aku melangkahkan kakiku berjalan mengendap – endap memasuki pekarangan rumah yang tak begitu besar seperti rumahku itu . Aku menghampiri jendela kaca yang tertutup , aku ingin tahu bagaimana isi di dalamnya tanpa ada yang tahu keberadaanku .

"Ryeowook-ah! Kau ini merugikan sekali! Jadi ini pendapatanmu semalam! Hanya ini! Dan sekarang kau bilang akan pergi sekolah? Cih . Mimpi saja! Lihat jadwalmu hari ini! Kau harus menemui ! Dia sudah membayarmu dengan harga penuh!" kudengar suara wanita berteriak begitu lantang . Sepertinya ia emosi , dan kenapa juga ia menyebut nama Ryeowook? Hey , ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Tak mau mati penasaran , aku segera mengintip di jendela itu . Untung saja mereka tak tahu .

"Hiks ... Eomma ... Hiks ... Jebal ... Aku tak mau melakukan semua itu ... Cukup kau menjualku pada pemilik agency itu ... Aku tak mau dijual pada siapapun lagi ... Kumohon , aku ingin menjadi Kim Ryeowook yang seperti dulu ... hiks ..."

"MWO! Apa aku tak salah dengar? Jadi Ryeowook yang manis itu di jual Eommanya pada pemilik agencynya? Aishh , manusia macam apa yang tega menjual putrinya sendiri!" gumamku . Jujur , aku sangat electric shock *plak* melihat Ryeowook yang bersimpuh di hadapan Eommanya sembari menangis sesenggukan . Aigoo~~ gadis mungil itu , membuatku ikut sakit merasakannya . Ya Tuhan , dadaku begitu sesak . Aku memegang dadaku yang terasa sakit , tapi telingaku tetap berusaha mencuri dengar keributan di dalam .

"Aku menjualmu pada pemilik agencymu? Bukankah kau sangat menyukai profesimu sebagai model itu? Bukankah itu menyenangkan jika nantinya kau akan memiliki pemilik agency yang kaya raya itu? Hey , lihatlah , kau tak punya kelebihan sama sekali! Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena pemilik agency itu mau menjadikanmu salah satu modelnya! Bahkan membayarmu langsung dengan harga penuh! Baru menjadi cover majalah saja kau sudah ingin berhenti , eoh? Beri Eomma lebih banyak uang lagi!"

Aku mengepal tanganku begitu kuat mendengar ucapan panjang lebar wanita itu . Apa dia benar – benar gila melakukan semua itu pada Ryeowook? Apa benar dia ibu kandung Ryeowook? Apa Eommaku juga tahu masalah ini? Kenapa Eomma juga bisa berteman dengan orang seperti ini? Aishh~~ Aku pusing!

"Eomma ... Aku sangat lelah ... hiks ... menjalani semua ini ... Kumohon Eomma ... Jebal ... hiks ... Aku ingin seperti anak yang lainnya" sekali lagi , kulihat Ryeowook bersimpuh hingga memegang kedua kaki Eommanya memohon agar wanita itu menghentikan semua kegilaan ini . Dan yang kulihat? Eommanya hanya memalingkan mukanya tanpa mengindahkan permohonan gadis mungil itu .

"Pergilah! Bawakan aku uang yang banyak ketika kau pulang nanti . Terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan! Menjual tubuhmu pun aku tak peduli . Pergilah!"

'JDAR!'

Serasa disambar petir aku mendengar ucapan wanita itu . Benar – benar tak bisa dibiarkan , tapi kau bisa apa Yesungie? Tak mungkin kan jika kau tiba – tiba muncul menjadi pahlawan kepagian untuk Ryeowook?

"Eomma ... hiks ..." lagi – lagi Ryeowook menangis . Wanita itu sudah meninggalkan Ryeowook sendiri . Kulihat Ryeowook berdiri dan mengambil barang – barangnya . Apa dia akan keluar rumah hari ini? Aku harus bertemu dengannya .

Aku kembali ke mobilku , aku msuk ke dalam mobil menunggu Ryeowook keluar dari rumah . Dan bingo! Dia sedang menutup pintunya dari luar dan berjalan dengan gontainya menyusuri pekarangan . Dan sekarang ia mulai mendekati mobilku , apa yang harus ku lakukan? Ya Tuhan , aku bingung ...

"Mwo? Hanya lewat?" teriakku kaget . Ternyata gadis itu tak memperhatikan mobilku yang terparkir di depan rumahnya . Ia malah berjalan lurus tanpa memperhatikanku . Apa sebegitu parahnya kah keadaannya hingga ia tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya?

Aku turun dari mobilku dan bersandar di mobilku . "Kim Ryeowook ..." kulihat ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghapadaku . Dan What? Ia tersenyum? Dengan keadaan seperti itu masih bisa menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya? Ya Tuhan ...

"A ... Annyeong Haseyo Yesung-ssi" ia membungkukkan badannya menyapaku . Ia sudah tepat di hadapanku sekarang . Lihatlah! Wajahnya tak segar , matanya sembab . Kulihat ia mengerutkan dahinya , mungkin ia sedang berpikir kenapa aku bisa ada disini dan apa yang kulakukan disini .

"Ryeowook-ah , panggil aku Oppa . Jangan terlalu formal seperti itu"

"Ah ... Ne , Oppa" ia tersenyum lagi . Ya Tuhan , manis sekali gadis ini . "Oppa ... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya bingung .

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat" kataku asal .

"Benarkah?" aishhh , gadis ini tak mudah percaya ternyata . "Kajja!" aku langsung menariknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobilku .

"Kita mau kemana Oppa?" tanyanya . Aku hanya tersenyum sembari memasangkan seat belt untuknya . Kurasa aku harus membuatnya melupakan kejadian hari ini .

Aku melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang di batas rata – rata itu . Sesekali kulirik wajah manis yang termenung di sampingku , dan ia hanya memandang lurus ke depan seolah memikirkan sesuatu . Tanpa sepatah kata , ia hanya diam . Aku juga bingung harus bagaimana , aku gugup .

'Ciiitt'

Aku berhenti di depan gedung seni milik keluargaku , keluarga Kim . Ia melongo sekaligus takjub melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini . Benar saja , gedung ini begitu megah . Appa membuatkannya khusus untukku , Appa ingin aku menjadi musisi . Tapi , aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama teman – temanku daripada mengurus gedung sebesar ini .

"Oppa ... Kenapa sepi sekali? Tak ada pengunjung yang datang? Kita tak menyelundupkan?" ia menyadarkanku dari pemikiranku . Rupanya ia masih bingung dengan tujuanku yang tiba – tiba membawanya kemari . "Kajja!" sekali lagi dengan seenaknya aku menarik gadis itu pergi ke lantai atas ke aula musikal *mian , tempatnya ngarang* .

'Cklek'

Aku membuka pintu itu lebar – lebar . Mata gadis itu berbinar – binar melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya . Panggung yang besar , sorot lampu dimana – mana . "Ini indah Oppa" ia memimpinku masuk ke dalam . Senyuman mulai terukir di bibirnya , aku lega .

"Duduklah" aku mendudukkannya di baris penonton paling depan . Aku berjalan ke atas panggung dan duduk di depan grand piano hitam itu . Aku tersenyum padanya , lalu mengarahkan jemariku untuk memainkan tuts – tuts grand piano itu .

_nun ddeugodo_

_eol baraboji mothae_

_jichin chueoge heuryeojin_

_neoui mameul nan chatji mothae_

_mani ulgo_

_jichyeo deo isang mothae_

_saenggakhaedo neoreul bomyeon gwaenchaneul geot gata_

_jikyeojugo shipeo_

_neoui jalmotdwen nappeun beoreutdeulkkajido_

_himdeun nal utge mandeuneun geoya_

_jom himdeulgetjiman_

_neol saranghae rago maldo hal geoya_

_meonjeo nae pume oneun nalkkaji_

_utji mothae_

_useodo gieok mothae_

_oneul harudo kkumcheoreom_

_nunddeumyeon sarajil geot gateun_

_neol bogodo_

_gyeote eobneun geot gata_

_pyohyeoni seotunreungabwa neol saranghagien_

_hoksi dareun ongireul chaja_

_naege ddeonaga haengbokhae hal geoni_

_geuraedo neol bonael su eobseo_

_baby jukgiboda deo apeultende_

_naega neol saranghae_

_dareun nugudo ani ne ape itjana_

_naega ni soneul jabgo itjana_

_nugungaui pume_

_jul su eobseo aesseo utgo itjana_

_bonael su eobseohaneun mameul wae_

Aku menghentikan permainan pianoku , aku membuka mataku yang sedari tadi terpejam . Dan baru kusadari kalau gadis itu tengah berdiri mematung di depanku , di depan grand piano ini . Air matanya kembali mengalir . Aigoo~~ ia menangis lagi? Apa aku tak berhasil menghiburnya?

"Berikan aku ponselmu" kataku sembari melangkah menghampirinya . "Mwo?" ia bingung , tapi tetap saja menyerahkan ponselnya padaku . kkkk~~

Jemariku menari di atas layar ponsel touchscreennya . "Untuk apa kau memberikan nomor ponselmu?" tanyanya polos . Haishh , jinjja!

'GREP'

Ya Tuhan , kumohon maafkan aku untuk kesekian kalinya karena aku memeluk gadis manis ini . Aku tak sanggup melihatnya menangis . "Uljima~" bisikku .

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" lirihnya .

"Hubungi aku jika kau membutuhkan dada bidang untuk menangis"

**~ Yesung's POV end ~**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Koridor sekolah . Ya , inilah tempat murid – murid bercengkrama maupun berkumpul untuk sekedar membunuh kepenatan yang memenuhi pikiran mereka . Namun tidak untuk laki – laki itu , ia semakin bosan saja melihat teman – temannya yang asyik bercengkrama hingga mulut mereka berbusa . Tak seperti teman – temannya yang tengah bersuka cita menyambut Kim Kibum yang mulai masuk sekolah hari ini . Ada Hankyung , Donghae , Sungmin , dan Zhoumi .

"Kau tak senang Kibummie masuk sekolah?" tanya laki – laki yang lumayan tinggi namun tak lebih kurus darinya , Hankyung .

"Hyung , aku bosan . Tak ada yang bisa kumainkan" gumamnya datar .

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hankyung saat melihatnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya .

"Aku ingin mencari mainan" ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan teman – temannya yang masih asyik bercengkrama . Ia mengambil kacamata yang selalu setia standby di saku kemeja seragamnya , dan memasangnya di hidungnya yang kelewat mancung itu .

"Kyaaa! Orang tampan lewat! Kyaa!"

"Oppaaaa! Kau tampan!"

"Berhentilah Oppaa! Lihat aku!"

"Oppa! Kyaa!"

Smirk terukir di bibirnya mendengar gadis – gadis berteriak heboh memuji wajahnya yang begitu ehm ... tampan . Dengan tinggi badannya yang cukup tak bisa dibilang wajar , rambut yang di cat merah , kacamata yang selalu setia ia pakai , ia berjalan dengan percaya dirinya yang melebihi tinggi badannya , bak model catwalk .

"Seperti itu dibilang tampan? Apa mereka tak tahu apa arti tampan sebenarnya? Cih . Memakai kecamata seperti orang buta saja"

Langkahnya terhenti , seiring dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang langsung berubah mendengar ucapan salah satu gadis yang juga bergerombol di antara gadis – gadis lainnya . Ia melepas kacamatanya dan menghampiri gadis itu .

"Kau yang berucap?" tanyanya dingin .

"Wae? Apa aku salah?" tanya gadis itu sedikit sewot .

"Kau bahkan belum mengganti rugi kacamataku . Cih"

"Aish" gadis itu menepuk dahinya pelan , ekspresi wajahnya berubah seketika . Dan lagi – lagi ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya .

'SRET'

"Kyeopta!" kata laki – laki itu meraih kedua telapak tangan yang menutup wajah gadis yang sudah memerah padam itu . "Kajja!" ia menarik tangan gadis berpipi tembam bermata sipit itu , Henry Lau .

"Ya! Kau mau membawaku kemana!" teriak Henry Lau . Dan gadis – gadis yang ada disana hanya menatap mereka dengan mupengnya .

"Duduklah" Zhoumi mendudukkan Henry Lau di salah satu kursi di kelas kosong itu . Ia duduk di meja dan kembali memakai kacamatanya .

"Kau ... Kau mau apa membawaku ke kelas kosong seperti ini?" Henry gugup karena hanya ada ia dan laki – laki berambut merah itu saja . Belum lagi kelas ini cukup jauh dari koridor tempatnya tadi .

Zhoumi membungkukkan badannya , mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah putih bersih itu . "Ya! Tuan Fashionista! Kau jangan macam – macam padaku!" . Teriak Henry sembari memundurkan wajahnya . Zhoumi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya , hingga berjarak 10 cm . Lalu ia melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya . "Menyerahlah Henry Lau" katanya singkat , namun wajahnya masih tepat di depan wajah Henry Lau yang sudah memerah .

"Menyerah untuk apa?" gumam Henry Lau pelan .

"Hey , bukankah kau orang kaya? Mengganti kacamata 1 saja tak masalah kan? Itu kacamata kesayanganku Henry Lau!" suara Zhoumi semakin meninggi , tak ia pedulikan Henry Lau yang memandangnya takut – takut . Hey , kenapa hanya masalah kacamata saja bisa sampai seperti ini? Zhoumi terlalu berlebihan -_-

"Shireo!" bentak Henry Lau .

"Jadilah milikku" bisik Zhoumi di telinga Henry .

"MWO? SHIREO!"

"Bukankah kau menyukaiku hingga kau selalu mengulur – ulur waktu agar aku mendekatimu? Padahal jika kau langsung mengeluarkan uangmu dan membelinya tak susahkan?" bisiknya sekali lagi .

Henry terdiam , tak berminat menanggapi kata – kata lelaki yang menurutnya gila itu . Sedetik kemudian , ia menopang dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya . "Micheosseoyo?" tanya Henry singkat tanpa melihat ekspresi wajah menunggu Zhoumi itu .

"Kau tak lihat diluar sana banyak yang ingin menjadi yeojachinguku? Ah ani , bahkan mereka mengantri hanya untuk sekedar berbicara denganku . Kau yang gila menolak tawaran sebaik ini" kata Zhoumi dengan sombongnya .

'Tawaran? Bukankah seharusnya permintaan?' batin Henry Lau , ia mengerutkan dahinya mencoba berpikir .

"Jujurlah , katakan kau menyukaiku , Henry Lau"

Tak mau mendengarnya lebih banyak lagi , Henry beranjak dari tempat duduknya . "Ani , aku bahkan membencimu , Tuan Fashionista ..." bisiknya begitu lembut di telinga Zhoumi .

'CUP'

Henry mengecup pipi Zhoumi lalu pergi meninggalkan laki – laki yang shock itu di kelas sendiri . "Henry ... Kau ..." lirihnya pelan sembari memegang pipinya yang baru saja diberi kecupan gadis manis itu .

"Aku takkan berhenti ..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kyu , sudah kukatakan ..."

"Sssst" Kyuhyun menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir plump gadis yang menurutnya saaaaaangat manis itu . "Jangan katakan lagi Chagi , aku bosan . Ini kewajibanku" kata Kyu lembut .

"Tapi Kyu , kali ini kau tak membawa sepeda . Apa kau akan jalan kaki kembali ke rumahmu?" tanya gadis itu .

"Kemarilah" Kyu menarik gadis itu agar duduk di bangku taman dekat rumah gadisnya . Ia memandang wajah manis itu dengan seksama . Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum , "Waeyo?" gadis itu , Sungmin , bingung melihat Kyu yang tiba – tiba tersenyum .

'GREP'

Kyu menarik Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya , ia membelai surai kecoklatan Sungmin yang begitu harum dan lembut . "Chagi , kau tau? Sedari dulu aku sudah menyukaimu" Kyu mulai mendongeng -_-

"Jeongmalyo?" Sungmin melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Kyu , namun Kyu menariknya lagi .

"Benar . Kau tak percaya padaku , Chagi? Bahkan sejak pertama aku melihatmu , aku sudah tertarik padamu . Kau sering melintas di depan sekolahku seorang diri , terkadang bersama temanmu itu . Kau begitu cantik , begitu baik , dan begitu pintar" Sungmin tersenyum mendengar banyak pujian yang terucap dari bibir Kyu . Tak menyangka jika Kyu sudah lama menyukainya . kkkkkk~~

"Dulu , aku tak pernah berani mendekatimu . Meskipun sekolah kita berdekatan , aku tetap tak berani . Apalagi setelah aku melihatmu bertanding taekwondo dengan salah satu perwakilan sekolahku . Awalnya kupikir kau yeoja yang menakutkan , tapi ternyata kau sangat menyenangkan . Kau sangat manis , Chagi" Kyu sedikit mengerutkan dahinya ketika tak mendengar respon dari Sungmin .

"Ming?" ia memanggil Sungmin , namun tak ada jawaban dari gadis itu . "Aigoo~ Kau tidur? Kau lelah Chagi?" ia tersenyum melihat gadis itu tengah terlelap dalam dekapannya .

"Kau tahu? Meskipun sepasang kakiku nantinya harus patah karena lelah . Aku akan selalu menjagamu" bisiknya di telinga Sungmin , meskipun ia tahu kalau Sungmin tak mungkin mendengarnya .

"Baiklah ..." Kyu mencoba menaikkan Sungmin ke punggungnya dan menggendong Sungmin sampai rumah Sungmin . Ia tak mungkin membangunkan gadisnya yang terlihat lelah itu . Jadi mau tak mau ia harus mengantar Sungmin sampai di rumahnya , meskipun itu artinya ia harus berhadapan dengan orang tua Sungmin yang sangat menyeramkan itu .

'Drap Drap'

Ia berjalan perlahan memasuki halaman rumah Sungmin . Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang , ia gugup . Ini pertama kalinya ia masuk ke rumah Sungmin . Sebelumnya mana mungkin ia berani masuk ke rumah itu .

"Ahjumma , annyeong" sapa Kyu ramah saat melihat Eomma Sungmin tengah menyirami tanaman di sore hari menjelang malam seperti ini .

"Nuguya?" tanya Eomma Sungmin .

"Aku hanya ingin mengantar Lee Sungmin pulang . Ia tertidur tadi , mungkin ia lelah setelah berjalan kaki" jelas Kyu . Ia sedikit menghela nafas lega karena tak harus berhadapan dengan Appa Sungmin yang menyeramkan itu .

"Bawa dia ke kamarnya , selagi Appanya belum datang . Kamarnya ada di atas , kamar nomor 2 dari tangga" kata Eomma Sungmin tanpa menanyai Kyu lebih lanjut .

"Gamsahamnida Ahjumma" Kyu membungkukkan badan meskipun ia merasakan beban yang sangat berat di punggungnya .

Ia memasuki rumah Sungmin yang sederhana itu , mulai mencari anak tangga yang hendak membawanya ke kamar Sungmin . Dan akhirnya ketemu , dengan hati – hati ia melangkah menyusuri anak tangga tersebut . 'Kalau bukan karena aku mencintaimu , aku tak mungkin mau melakukan hal konyol seperti ini' seringai terukir di bibirnya . Semua karena cinta? Kkk~~

Setelah menyusuri anak tangga , sampailah ia di lantai 2 rumah Sungmin . Tanpa mencari – cari , ia langsung menemukan kamrar Sungmin yang dari pintunya saja sudah berwarna pink .

Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan , lalu masuk ke dalamnya . Matanya membulat , ia takjub melihat kamar yang beitu rapi dan beraura pink dimana – mana itu . Meskpin ia tidak suka pink , tak mungkin kan jika ia harus menurunkan Sungmin di depan pintu tadi? Konyol~

Ia merebahkan tubuh Sungmin di atas tempat tidur Sungmin yang juga berwarna pink . "Hahh ..." ia menghela nafas panjang . Lelah , itu lah yang ia rasakan sekarang . Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sungmin , matanya terarah pada bingkai foto yang ada di meja samping tempat tidur Sungmin . Ia meraihnya . Dipandanginya foto itu sembari tersenyum tak jelas seperti biasa . "Kau tak berubah Ming" gumamnya pelan . "Sudah kubilang , kau begitu manis seperti gula kapas" lanjutnya .

"Benarkah Kyu?"

"Omo!" Kyu terlonjak kaget melihat Sungmin yang sudah membuka matanya tanpa sepengetahuan Kyu . Jadi gadis itu sudah bangun? Sejak kapan?

"Ming ... Kau ..." Kyu gelagapan . "Aku hanya pura – pura tertidur" kata Sungmin di sertai senyuman innocentnya .

"Kenapa tak bilang?"

"Aku hanya ingin seorang Cho Kyuhyun menggendongku dan mengantarku sampai rumah . Ayolah Kyu , kau bahkan tak pernah menginjakkan kaki di pekarangan rumahku" Sungmin mempotkan bibirnya , membuat Kyu benar – benar ingin memakannya .

"Gomawo Kyu"

'CUP'

Ya , kini Sungmin sudah berani mengecup pipi namjachingunya , bahkan di kamarnya sendiri . Benar – benar tak di duga , tak seperti Lee Sungmin yang sebelumnya .

Kyu tersenyum menyeringai melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang berubah . 'Ya Tuhan, pertanda apakah ini?' batin Sungmin .

'CUP'

Kyu mencium bibir Sungmin dan belum berniat melepasnya . 'I got you Lee Sungmin , hahahaha' batin Kyu di dalam hati sembari tertawa setan . Bibirnya masih tetap menempel di bibir plump Sungmin yang bisa di bilang menggiurkan itu . Tapi , ia masih belum memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan ciuman yang labih jauh , hanya sebatas menempel bibir saja .

Ia melepaskan ciumannya , menatap wajah Sungmin yang sudah berblushing ria (?) itu . Ia terkikik pelan , "Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada manjanya . "My first kiss , Kyu" gumam Sungmin pelan , namun Kyu masih bisa mendengarnya .

"Kau menginginkannya lagi Lee Sungmin?" tanya Kyu jahil , dan Lee Sungmin? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mengangguk malu – malu seperti itu? Tak sadarkah itu semakin membuat Kyu bertindak lebih jauh? Kkkk~~

'CUP'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**~ Eunhyuk's POV ~**

Aku memandang jauh ke langit yang begitu gelap . Tak ada bintang lagi , eoh? "Hahh" aku menghela nafas panjang , lalu menyandarkan tubuhku di sandaran kursi yang ada di balkon apartementku . "Aku benar – benar tak berguna sekarang" gumamku .

'TES'

Air mataku menetes lagi . Ya Tuhan , apa aku harus menangis untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini?

_**Flashback on ...**_

Kurasakan bias sinar matahari menerpa wajahku . "Hoooamm" aku meregangkan tubuhku sembari menguap selebar mungkin . Aku memiringkan tubuhku mengambil jam beker yang selalu standby di meja samping tempat tidurku . Aigoo~~ Kenapa badanku begitu sakit jika aku bergerak? Terlebih lagi tubuh bagian perut ke bawah rasanya begitu sakit .

"Omo!"

Aku terbelalak kaget seketika aku melihat ke dalam selimutku . "Ya Tuhan , kenapa aku bisa naked seperti ini? Kemana semua bajuku?" aku menoleh menyusuri ruangan kamarku dan benar saja kulihat pakaianku tengah berserakan di lantai .

Aku memakai selimut sebagai penutup tubuhku , "Darah ..." ujarku lirih . Dan kenapa ... Kenapa ada darah? Aku melihat ke selangkanganku yang juga terdapat bekas darah serta bau – bau amis seperti sperma . Ya Tuhan , berarti semalam ...

"ANDWAE!" Aku berteriak memasuki kamar mandiku . Kuguyur tubuhku bersama selimutku di bawah shower yang mengucur air deras . Betapa aku merasa jijik terhadap diriku sendiri , betapa aku merasa tak punya harga diri sebagai perempuan suci lagi . Ya Tuhan , kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Apa salahku? Dan siapa yang berani melakukannya? Ya Tuhan , kumohon ampuni aku yang telah berani melakukan itu tanpa janji suci seperti yang seharusnya .

"ANDWAE!" aku terus berteriak meskipun itu percuma , karena tak ada orang lain di apartement no 44 ini selain aku . Tak kupedulikan berapa banyak air yang sudah mengguyur tubuhku . Aku merasa seperti perempuan murahan , perempuan hina yang tak mempunyai harga diri . Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi padaku? Bahkan di saat aku masih ingin meraih impianku , kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi? Bagaimana Eomma dan Appa kalau mereka sampai tahu? Lalu bagaimana teman – temanku yang lain? Ya Tuhan , aku tak mampu menanggung aib seperti ini ...

_**Flashback end ...**_

Aku masih menerawang jauh melihat gelapnya langit malam ini , air mataku masih menetes . Aku mencoba memutar ingatanku mengingat – ingat siapa yang berani melakukan itu padaku , meskipun itu percuma karena aku tak mungkin mengingatnya . Tapi , sepasang mata itu ... mata yang memandangku begitu teduh . Aku hanya mengingat matanya saja , karena seingatku , aku seperti di bius hingga aku pusing dan tak sadakan diri . Apa benar hanya laki – laki itu yang memiliki mata teduh seperti itu? . Tapi apa dia setega itu melakukan ini padaku?

Ya Tuhan , tolong aku , kumohon . Meskipun aku tak pantas lagi bersimpuh di hadapanmu karena aku yang sudah hina ini , tapi kumohon paling tidak beri aku petunjuk agar aku bisa menemukan siapa laki – laki itu .

Aku menghapus air mataku , meskipun masih ada yang terus menetes . Aku berjalan gontai menuju kamarku , aku tak mau masuk angin karena terlalu lama di luar .

'TAK'

Kurasakan kakiku menginjak sesuatu , tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengambilnya , "Ini ..."

**~ Eunhyuk's POV end ~**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-TBC-**

**Annyeong ^^**

**Aku balik lagi dengan chap 4 ^^**

**Mian kalo ceritanya garing gaje gak menarik sama sekali *bow***

**Dan sedikit pengumuman , semua FF saya sudah saya publish d WP saya : cloudymimirisekyu . wordpress . com ^^  
**

**termasuk Still Remain In My Heart beserta sequelnya , dan FF ini mulai chap depan :)  
**

**Tinggalkan jejak anda ^^**

**Gomawo ^^**

***deep bow***


End file.
